


oh, how i hunger for you

by pie88



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Warring States Period (Naruto), a little unhinged, no beta we die like izuna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:41:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26724574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pie88/pseuds/pie88
Summary: The clouds lackadaisically drifts in the serene night sky, shielding the moon from the carnage below.A carpet of corpses on the ground, scattered carelessly. Severed limbs, fleshless bones, skinned heads, skewered torsos. Death permeates the air, the metallic taste of blood bold and strong.Izuna has never felt so alive.
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Izuna
Comments: 13
Kudos: 51





	oh, how i hunger for you

The clouds lackadaisically drifts in the serene night sky, shielding the moon from the carnage below.  
A carpet of corpses on the ground, scattered carelessly. Severed limbs, fleshless bones, skinned heads, skewered torsos. Death permeates the air, the metallic taste of blood bold and strong.

Izuna has never felt so alive.

The ghostly man before him steadily approaches like a harbinger of death, bleak and white and bathed in red. His eyes are knives, piercing and intoxicating in their gaze. Izuna’s skin prickles underneath the heat of his glare. A thrumming melody of anticipation fills Izuna as he licks his lips. Senju Tobirama is unpredictable grace in every step he makes as he paves his path to Izuna through the corpses of the Uchiha. There are intestines at his feet and a sword in his hand. How very very pretty. Maybe Izuna should gouge out those bewitching eyes and set them at his bedside, preserved for eternity for his enjoyment. 

They meet in a thunderous fulmination, like lightning meeting the peak of an unyielding oak tree. Izuna's blood is on fire, much like the lightning struck tree. There’s a heady rush and they clash, blade meeting blade in short sharp staccato. The reverberating ringing of metal is sonorous, resonating in Izuna's ears. Pretty bruises blossom in magnificent shades of sickly lavender, peeking from behind Tobirama's armour. Izuna thinks of licking them as he runs his tongue over his teeth. 

Tobirama's jaw clenches as his sword groans against Izuna's. His blood pumps, and his knuckles are white. A sharp twist. His sword grazes Izuna’s neck, a slight sensual touch upon his skin so ever close to his carotid artery. The delicate feel of chilling metal on Izuna is delicious. A smirk rests upon his face and his dick gives a twitch.

Izuna’s opponent leaps away, hands flashing through signs as he readies himself for a jutsu. Water meets fire and sweltering steam bellows from their meeting. Hot humid air rushes towards Izuna as he throws himself into the cloud, bloodlust swimming in the steam. Sword to sword, water to fire, Tobirama to Izuna. The sounds of their contest is a harmonious symphony, not a single note out of tune. 

Another near graze, by his thighs this time and Izuna bites back a moan. Tobirama is deadly, lethal, and an incurable illness created solely for Izuna. 

There’s something about Tobirama that induces this desire from Izuna. Carnal and feral and animalistic. Hearts pounding, blood rising, cheeks flushing and chests heaving from exertion. Completely and utterly exhilarating. Such erotic pleasure to be found in the danger of Senju Tobirama. Beads of sweat gather upon Izuna’s brow as he matches Tobirama blow to blow. A sweet sweet pleasure.

Izuna is hard now, straining in the bindings of his cloth. He gazes at the slight suggestion of rose red upon Tobirama’s cheeks, his crimson lips, his garnet eyes. But Tobirama’s head is pure white, untouched, not a single blemish. Too pure. Izuna wants to stain him, paint him in all the brilliant shades of red. He wants to grab him, his hair, his face, his hands, He wants to grab him and _he wants to break him._ Slowly, carefully, and watch the life drain out of those pretty pretty eyes.

_Oh, how he wants him._

Those eyes narrow at him, oblivious to Izuna’s want. Elegantly and balanced, they fight again. Unrefined and instably, he fights again. A perfect accompaniment of background conflict compliments their melody, orchestra playing, clans fighting. The tempo picks up. Piano. Mezzo forte. Fortissimo. Izuna’s blood swells as they peak. He feels the culmination of tension, a pinnacle, a summit. A climax. He gives a shudder and a smile graces his lips.

The clouds drift in the night sky, the moon is hiding, there is a carpet of crimson flesh and Izuna is insatiable.

**_Again._ **

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading :)


End file.
